1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for forwarding information between an electronic device and a call center system by using an Internet Protocol (IP) telephony technology. More specifically, the present invention relates to an Internet call center system which uses an IP telephony technology and a mobile web technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices have become necessities of modern life as a result of the portability of the electronic devices and as a result of the electronic devices being developed into multimedia equipment providing various services such as a voice and video calling function, an information input/output function, and a data storage function.
In recent years, the electronic devices and corresponding services have been developed to allow users to perform financial services, Internet shopping, and the like. In addition, enterprises providing such services to customers are managing call centers to process a Voice Of Customer (VOC). The call centers provide a voice-based Automatic Response Service (ARS) and an agent (e.g., a counselor) calling service.
According to the related art, the call center provides the voice-based automatic response service. Therefore, a user has to listen to content provided through the automatic response service. Thereafter, the user selects a desired service through a dial input. The call center generally requires the user to perform many steps before connecting the user with the agent (e.g., counselor connection). Further, the user is further inconvenienced when the user speaks by telephone directly with at a time of much traffic, because the user has to wait for a long time before being served.
In addition, call centers may not be cost feasible because a maintenance cost is increased as a result of the call center manager (e.g., the enterprise managing the call center) being required to employ a plurality of counselors and to guarantee many telephony lines so as to process even a simple service through counselor connection.
To solve the above problems of the voice based ARS, there is a need for a data based ARS of a display scheme.
Therefore, a need exists for an Internet call center system which uses an Internet Protocol (IP) telephony technology and a mobile web technology.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.